Siempre fue a tí a quien amé
by Hentai Hikari-chan
Summary: La bebida aveces te puede hacer decir cosas que no deseas. A nuestro querido Hiro le sucede esto, pero lo peor es que se le declarará abiertamente...¿Cómo estó se pondrá?. Espero Rieviews de ustedes y Nadesiko esta historia va dedicada a tí. Cap. 6 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Siempre fue a tí a quien ame.**

**Pareja: HiroxK**

**Pues aquí he traído lo prometido para Nadesiko, aquí esta, lo he logrado! El tan prometido Hiro x K (Claude Winchester :P) Se que es demasiado corto pero pues es el primer Capitulo, en donde TODO los problemas comienzan. Nuestros queridos personajes pasaran por muchas cosas. Espero les guste y también a ti Nadesiko. **

**Siempre fue a tí a quien ame.**

By. Hikari-chan

Hiro se encontraba en NG Records, construyendo hermosas notas con su guitarra mientras que Fujisaki, que se encontraba a su lado, movía sus expertos dedos sobre su teclado, ambos componiendo una hermosa melodía. La nueva canción escrita por el pelirosa era hermosa y ellos estaban poniendo todo su empeño para que la melodía fuera igual de hermosa que la canción.

A la media noche, ya terminada la melodía, los chicos estaban guardando sus instrumentos y un K mas que satisfecho por el trabajo de los chicos, se les acerco felicitándolos.

-Perfect guys, Is just awesome

-Si es tan grandioso, ¿por qué no nos das el día de mañana libre?- preguntó Hiro con una sonrisita burlona marcando sus labios. K solo lo miró de reojo, ¿qué se cree ese chiquillo imprudente preguntándome por un día libre, pensó K.

-Sorry guys, porque este grandioso no significa que no queda trabajo por hacer. Así que aquí los espero ver temprano en la mañana.-dijo todo esto observando la mueca de fastidio que formo el pelirojo

¿Es qué no los iba a dejar en paz? Siempre trabajo y trabajo. Ese hermoso rubio tenía problemas graves con el trabajo-pensaba Hiro, mientras observaba a K hablando animadamente con un mas que agotado Fujisaki.

-Nakano-san, nos vemos mañana.-La voz de Fujisaki lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Nos vemos Fujisaki.

Hiro se preparaba para partir. Cuando estaba a punto de salir paró en seco a mitad de estudio y se volteo a ver a K, que estaba sentado en el escritorio revisando unos papeles.

-¿Y no te piensas ir?-Le pregunto Hiro frunciendo el ceño.

-No. I have work to do.-le contestó K sin observarlo. Hiro dejó su guitarra en el suelo, mientras se acercaba al pelirubio.

-K, tengo una pregunta para tí...-K subió su vista para encontrarse con la mirada del pelirojo, prestando atención a cada palabra que este decía-¿por qué eres tan adicto al trabajo, ¿por qué no disfrutas un poco de la vida?

El ojiazul frunció el ceño, pensando en que contestación dar a estas preguntas.

-First, si no hago el trabajo, ¿quién lo hará por mi, second, no disfruto de la vida porque se que no saldré vivo de ella.

Hiro clavo su vista en la del ojiazul. El estaba muy enamorado de él, pero sabía que este nunca le correspondería. Bajo su cabeza en forma de derrota, deseaba invitarlo a salir pero no se atrevía. Pero si no era ahora nunca lo haría.

-K...yo...este...-cerró los ojos de nerviosismo y apretó sus puños.-te gustaría..sa...salir a tomar una...este...-K lo miró comprendiendo que el chico lo estaba invitando a salir.

-OK, no problem.- Se levanto de la silla, dejando a un mas que confundido pelirojo. Se acerco a la puerta para irse y al ver que el pelirojo no lo seguía volteo a verlo-Hey, let's go.-Hiro asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Llevaban horas tomando, en un pequeño bar cerca de NG Records. A Hiro el alcohol le había subido hasta la cabeza y ya estaba hablando cosas incoherentes. El rubio solo lo miraba y sonreía.

-Oye, K, mi querido manager (hip), te habían dicho lo(hip) hermoso que eres(hip)-K sonrío, el chico estaba tomando el camino que el deseaba.

-Yes, me lo han dicho ya, pero nunca pensé que una de esas personas fuera a ser tú.-Hiro lo observo atentamente, ya no sabía ni que decía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Es que...yo...K, yo...(sob)...estoy muy enamorado de tí…

K acerco su cara poco a poco hacia la del pelirrojo, estaba tan cerca de los labios de él hasta que…

(PAM)

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora: **Se que no esta tan convincente. Mas adelante estará muchichichisimo mejor. Habrá mucho lemon y pues muchísimos problemas también. Espero les haiga gustado y por favor no se decepcionen, lo hare mejor para el próximo capitulo. Pensaba hacerlo One-shoot pero como vez, lo hare largo. Nadesiko espero a ti también te haiga gustado este primer capitulo. Por favor les ruego dejen aunque sea un pequeñísimo Review para saber si fue aceptada esta hisrotia. Pues hasta la próxima.


	2. El sueño

**Título: Siempre fue a ti a quien amé**

**Pareja: K x Hiro**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Este, por lo que ven ,es mas lago XD. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, se los agradezco de corazón, el saber que por lo menos sacaron su tiempo para leerlo, de verdad que me dan ganas de llorar T.T…ejem…pues como les iba diciendo espero les guste este second chapter. Nadesiko espero que a ti también te guste. Ahora ¡A LEER!**

**Capitulo 2: El sueño**

**By. Hikari-chan**

-Es que...yo...K, yo...(sob)...estoy muy enamorado de tí…

K acerco su cara poco a poco hacia la del pelirrojo, estaba tan cerca de los labios de él hasta que…

(PAM)

Una gotita apareció detrás de la cabeza del pobre rubio. Hiro se quedo completamente dormido encima de la mesa. Dejando con las ganas al pobre de K XD. A el rubio ojiazul no le quedo de otra más que pagarle al mesero y cargar a Hiro hasta su auto, para llevarlo a su apartamento. (Por si acaso lo llevara a SU apartamento, que pervertido el rubio, no creen? XD)

A K se le hizo un poquito difícil subir al bello durmiente de Hiro hasta su apartamento, pero más difícil fue el tener que hacer malabares para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, con Hiro aun en manos, y abrir la puerta.

Al por fin entrar, se dirigió a su cuarto depositando o mejor decir tirando al durmiente a la cama. Salio nuevamente de la habitación, yendo un momento a la cocina, para buscar algo de tomar, porque subir a Hiro no fue tarea muy fácil que digamos. Luego se dirigió a la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

Al rato escucho un sonido parecido a un gemido que salía de su cuarto. Como la curiosidad mato al gato y por lo que se vio mato también al pobre de K, este se enfilo hacia el cuarto para ver que era lo que sucedía, ya que desde que deposito con mucho "cariño" a Hiro en la cama no lo fue a chequear nuevamente. Al llegar al cuarto lo que vio hace que casi sangre por la nariz XD. Hiro se había despertado y como pudo se había quitado la camisa. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, lo que hizo que K se pusiera duro, fue que el chico tenia su mano dentro del pantalón sabiendo Dios que cosas haciendo.

El pelirrojo estaba entregado a su propio placer, no sabia porque pero sentía que su cuerpo ardía, si ardía demasiado y todo ese ardor se dirigió a una zona muy sensitiva trayendo como consecuente una terrible excitación que solo podía tranquilizar tocándose el mismo. El pelirrojo aun no se había percatado de que alguien lo observaba y mucho menos de quien era ese alguien.

K no despego la vista del espectáculo que tenia frente a el. Nunca había imaginado lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser Hiro y mucho menos se había imaginado el ponerse duro como un joven puberto tan solo por verlo de "esa" manera. Pero es que ver las partes destapadas del pelirrojo sudadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados con una que otra lagrima que se escapaba por la excitación y esa mano, esos movimientos rápidos que se notaban, lo estaban haciendo casi correrse con tan solo observarlo. K sentía un GRAN malestar en su parte intima, el pantalón le molestaba demasiado, pero no, no lo haría, no se daría su propio placer. Sonrió maliciosamente, entendiendo que tendría su gran oportunidad, una que nunca iba a desaprovechar.

Hiro aumento los movimientos con su mano, estaba apunto de consumar su excitación hasta una mano detuvo la suya.

-¿Pero qué…!-Iba a gritar hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era ese que detenía su mano.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto un divertido K al notar como el pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta las orejas. K se acomodo detrás del pelirrojo, sentando entre sus piernas a este. Paso sus dedos fríos sobre la piel caliente del chico, haciéndolo gemir por el contacto de sus manos.

-K…K..qué es lo que haces?-pregunto inocente el pelirrojo, sintiendo como una mano se colaba bajo su pantalón, tomando fuertemente su miembro, comenzándolo a masajear suavemente. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola del hombro de K, que aprovechando esto comenzó a besar y morder esa parte expuesta. Los ruidosos gemidos del pelirrojo aumentaron mientras que el movimiento de la mano de K era lento y pasivo. Hiro mordió su labio inferior, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba, exigiendo con sus movimientos más rapidez. El rubio tomo las caderas del menor con su otra mano libre, calmando los movimientos frenéticos de estas contra su mano, pasando entonces la mano por el abdomen, subiéndola por el torso hasta llegar a los pequeños rosados pezones del joven. Paso suavemente los dedos por estos, haciendo que se endurecieran tan solo por el toque. El movimiento de su mano aumento, haciendo gritar de placer al pelirrojo.

-K…K..por favor…ahhh…K…detente! Ah-lloro Hiro sabiendo que ya el final estaba cerca.

-Really? Eso es lo que realmente deseas?-susurro sensualmente en el oído de Hiro, haciendo que este llegara al tan deseado orgasmo.

Se recostó del cuerpo del mayor, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, sintiendo como las manos de K aun recorrían su cuerpo.

-¿qué…que haces K?- pregunto tímido el chico, levantándose de la cama y alejándose de esta. K solo observo con semblante serio.

-No creerás que tendrás toda la diversión, ¿verdad?-sonriéndole picadamente, a lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba-Come on, sit down right here-señalándole con la mano la cama. El chico se sentó rápidamente captando la orden que su amo le había dado XD.

K se levanto de su lugar, acercándosele peligrosamente al pelirrojo, este poniéndose nervioso por no saber que hacer. El rubio lo empujo hacia atrás, arrancando el pantalón (literalmente por si acaso :P, que desesperado el rubio pervert, ne?) y tirándolo en una área del cuarto. Hiro estaba más que espantado con lo que estaba viviendo. Es cierto, siempre deseo estar con su manager de una forma así, pero ahora que le había llegado la oportunidad estaba simplemente ASUSTADO.

El rubio lo empujo suavemente hacia la cama, trepándose encima de este y comenzando a besar y mordisquear el cuello y torso. Bajando suavemente por el abdomen, jugando un rato con el ombligo. Haciendo que el miembro de Hiro volviera a despertar. K se separo del chico, observando hacia la ropa interior, sonriendo al darse de cuenta de que Hiro estaba dispuesto a sus deseos.

-Wow, me has sorprendido-guiñándole un ojo. Bajó suavemente la tira del boxer, dejando libre la erección del chico. La tomo con sus manos, mientras que besaba salvajemente al pelirrojo, se separo de los labios del chico, bajando nuevamente, acercando su boca a la erección del pobrecito de Hiro. La introdujo de un golpe a su boca haciendo volver loco al pelirrojo, haciendo que gritara su nombre una y otra vez.

-Ahhh, sigue así K, ahhh

-¡Despierta Hiro!-escucho que le gritaban desde lo lejos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a un mas que furioso K y con mágnum en mano.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?-K lo miro entre confundido y molesto.

-What are you talking about? Hace rato que te estoy escuchando hacer ruidos, gritando mi nombre fuertemente!-Hiro por poco se muere de la vergüenza al percatarse de que todo había sido un sueño. Aun que todo había parecido muy real.

K guardo su mágnum, observando raramente al chico. Si que se había pegado un susto al pensar que a lo mejor alguien se había adentrado al cuarto y estaban violando al pelirrojo XD. Pero no, tan solo lo encontró solito soñando quien sabe que.

-Are you ok?-pregunto el rubio al ver que Hiro se quedo observando hacia la pared.

-S..Si, me siento bien. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto rápidamente cambiándole el tema.

-This is my home and es tiempo de levantarse-Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación-You can take a shower if you want. Esta a mano izquierda luego del pasillo-Le sonrió al chico, este devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se volvió a tirar a la cama, con un dolor de cabeza terrible, con un calentón en su cuerpo que derretiría hielo y con una vergüenza que casi lo asesinaba. Aun que un poco contento por estar un poco más cerca del rubio, estaba en su apartamento durmiendo en su cama. Sonrió cínicamente al aspirar el suave olor de la almohada del rubio. Si que estaba enamorado pero no se lo diría, bueno al menos que…DEMONIOS! No recordaba que había hecho en la noche. Había bebido demasiado y cuando el lo hace dice cosas que no debería decir. ¿Y si le había dicho algo al rubio? No, no podía ser. Además si hubiera sido así se encontraría en esos momentos en una funeraria, siendo preparado para su funeral. Sonrió.

-Creo que así siempre será, amare a alguien a escondidas.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño. A ver si así ese calentón del cuerpo e iba un poco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Mmm

-Despierta, Baka- grito furioso el rubio, tratando de que Shuichi se levantara.

-Otros cinco minutos mas, mamá!- dijo volteándose al otro lado para taparse la cara de la luz.

La venita en la sien de Yuki estaba amenazando por salir. Ahora era el colmo, también lo llamaba mamá. Tomo el matress de la cama, tirándolo fuertemente al suelo, con consecuente cayendo Shuichi también al piso.

-¿Pero que demonios!-grito Shuichi bastante molesto.

-¿Ahora también me gritas? Suerte tienes que te levante baka, estas tardísimo para el trabajo.

-¿De verdad!-Grito histérico Shuichi, corriendo al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Salio corriendo del baño, para dirigirse a la cocina a buscar su mochila y tomar un café que le había preparado Yuki.

-Yuki, hoy no me esperes, estaré en casa de Sakuma-al decir esto el rubio le dio una mirada de muerte.

Hace más de una semana que Shuichi estaba de esa manera. Abecés no llegaba a la casa para irse a quedar en casa de Sakuma y tampoco le prestaba la misma atención de antes, ahora esa atención se la daba al loco del conejo. (Celos, celos:P)

-¿Por qué demonios siempre tienes que estar hiendo par la casa del psicópata ese?-pregunto con un tono bastante molesto. Haciendo sonreír a Shucihi, ya que ese era el tono que su Yuki utilizaba cuando estaba celoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso?...-Yuki miro fríamente a Shuichi, dándole a entender que si. (quien no alelaría tremenda hermosura, ah?) Shuichi rió por lo bajo, para que Yuki no lo notara, fallando en esto.

-No te preocupes Yuki que no es para nada malo. Solo estamos escribiendo unas canciones para el nuevo disco que Bad Luck sacara con Nittle Grasper. Eso es todo. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Es tarde, me tengo que ir- corrió hacia el rubio, dándole un beso de despedida en la boca, no sin decirle el te amo de siempre y saliendo casi volando del apartamento.

Yuki se dirigió a su santuario, mejor decir lugar de trabajo, para disponerse a trabajar. Pero los pensamientos de que Shuichi le estuviera siendo infiel volvieron a su mente. Estaba celoso, ¿como no negarlo?. Pero más que celos, tenía miedo. Miedo a que el pelirosa lo dejara atrás y lo olvidara para siempre.

Se había aferrado demasiado a este, lo que el nunca quiso. Sabiendo de por si que esto lo haría sufrir. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados, tratando de que esos pensamientos se borraran de su mente. Se sentó frente a la LapTop dispuesto a seguir escribiendo una historia. Pero esta historia se trataba de su vida con Shuichi. Todos los problemas, hermosos momentos, altas y bajas. Todo lo que había sucedido con el pelirosa, aun que eso si, no dejando atrás ningún detalle. Siguió escribiendo para así tratar de alejar esos malos pensamientos que tenia en la mente. Ya que de algo el estaba seguro, Shuichi lo amaba y nunca lo dejaría, pero ¿Por cuánto dura el amor? Y ¿hasta cuanto es capaz de esperar?...

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: Espero este segundo cap les guste. No iba a añadir a mas ninguna pareja pero me puse a pensar. Hikari, si quieres hacer una historia bastante larga tienes que añadir mas personas y pues aquí esta. Please dejen aun que sea un pequeñísimo review aunque sea para decir que la historia apesta o cosas por el estilo;)**

**Antes de retirarme, me encantaría agradecerle a las siguientes personas qu me dejaron Reviews: **

**-Minika: Querida has acertado! Si, es cierto, eso es lo que le sucede a Hiro por lo que pudiste leer, pero peor es lo que le sucede luego XD. Gracias por haber sacado tiempo para leer el primer chapter y espero este te guste. Cuidate!**

**-La Li Ho (Irene): JoJoJo, creo que yo también siento eso por Ayaka. Mira que quedándose con el buenazo de Hiro y no dejándonos nada para nosotras :'( Pero no importa, porque K siempre se las arregla par quedarse con el :P Gracias por haber leído la historia y dejar un review. Espero te guste este capitulo. MUAAAAAAAA**

**-Nadesiko: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Querida no sabes lo contenta que me pone el que te haiga gustado la historia! Espero este cap te guste. Sabes que la historia va completitamente dedicada a ti. Espero leerte pronto!**

**-Milhouse-cha: Gracias querido amigo por sacar tu tiempo y leer mi historia. Aun no puedo creer que haigas hecho tanto tan solo por leerla. Te quiero un montón y sigue leyendo los capis. XD**

**Pues estos son todos. Gracias a todos los que la han leído. Espero este cap sea de su agrado. Hasta la próxima!**


	3. El reencuentro

**Título: Siempre fue a ti a quien amé.**

**Pareja: Hiro x K**

**Yayyyyyyyyy el tercer chapter de esta historia! Gracias a todos los que fueron tan amables de aunque fuera dejar un pequeñísimo review, dando así también muchas ideas las cuales pienso utilizar para complacer a los lectores XD De una vez les recuerdo que Gravitation no me pertenece (quisiera ya ToT) Espero este chapter sea de su total agrado. Ahora a ¡LEER!**

**Capitulo 3: El reencuentro**

**By. Hikari-chan**

Hiro y K llegaron temprano a NG Records, listos ya para el día que comenzaba. Hiro sentía su cabeza explotar, por culpa de la resaca que tenía encima. Para el colmo, desde que se montaron en la furgoneta de K, no cruzaron ninguna palabra. Aun sentía muchísima vergüenza por lo sucedido. No sabía ni como mirarle a la cara al sexy rubio. Al entrar al estudio, K rápidamente saco su más preciado tesoro, apuntando a todas las esquinas en busca de Shuichi, que no estaba.

-Where is Shuindou-san?-le pregunto a Fujisaki, que se encontraba arreglando las notas de la nueva canción.

-Por si notas, aquí no esta-contesto no muy agradablemente el chico. Haciendo que K le apuntara con su preciosa y hermosa arma. Pero ya Fujisaki estaba curado de espanto y siguió con su trabajo.

En esos instantes llego un sudado y agitado Shuichi, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Pegando un grito de terror al ver a K apuntándole con el arma.

-Why are you so late?

-Lo..lo que pasa es que…pues la cama…digo…se me hizo tarde…digo…no toco la alarma..-sonrió tontamente, tratando de que K no se convirtiera en un asesino psicópata en serie para comenzarlo a torturar.

-Well, comiencen a trabajar.

Shuichi oró 10 padres nuestros, 20 avemarías y 15 credos, dando las gracias de que aun estaba con vida. Aun que le estuvo eso demasiado extraño en K, se notaba mas…mas..raro? No sabía pero algo le estaba pasando a ese. Se quedo un rato observando al sexy manager hablar con Sakano, hasta que este se percato.

-Hey Shindou, I got something in my face?

-No..no claro que no-rápido comenzó a arreglar una que otra cosa de la nueva canción.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche .Todos estaban exhaustos. Shuichi sin saliva para seguir cantando, Fujisaki y Hiro con sus dedos paralizados y un K ajorandolos con el trabajo.

-Por favor K, déjanos descansar. Estuvimos toda la tarde trabajando sin descanso ni almuerzo. Esto se llama explotación de trabajadores-dijo Hiro ya demasiado agotado, sin poder levantarse del sillón.

-Siiiiiii K, por favor. Mira que yo tengo que ir después a casa de Ryuichi para terminar de escribir las canciones y si me explotas mas no tendré cerebro para poder escribirlas-dijo Shuichi en forma chibi y marcando un pucherito para ver si así se le ablandaba el corazón a ese explotador.

-Es cierto K, déjalos ya descansar. En el día de hoy adelantaron bastante trabajo-trataba de convencer por el otro lado Sakano, el cual también estaba en las mismas.

-Ok, Ok, but tomorrow I want all your asses here. And don't be late, Shindou.

-Yayyyyy-Shuichi salio como alma que lleva el demonio, para que K no se arrepintiera. Fujisaki se despidió, seguido por Sakano. Hiro tomo su guitarra para marcharse, hasta que su hermano aparece en la puerta.

-Hiroooo, hermano, ¿cómo estas?-entra abrazando a Hiro, este tratando de zafarse de su hermano.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto cuando pudo zafarse de los brazos incómodos de su hermano. Yuuji hizo un pucherito de lo más infantil, con lágrimas y todo.

-¿Es…es que es malo que tu hermano mayor se preocupe por ti? Snif snif

-ok, ok esta bien. Que es.

-Es que me preocupe por ti, porque ayer fui a tu apartamento y no te encontré. Y pues me preocupaste bastante. ¿Dónde estuviste?-Hiro se sonrojo un poco. Su hermano notando este cambio en el.

-Pues…este..

-He just go out with me-contesto K, que aun se encontraba en el estudio, sonriendo mientras se acercaba-y pues la bebida le cayó duro y lo lleve a mi apartamento. Yuuji lo observo, no de muy buena manera.

-Pues no importa. Hiro, ¿a que no sabes quien volvió a Japón?-pregunto Yuuji, tomando a Hiro por los brazos.

-No soy ni Anita Casandra ni Walter Mercado (fortunetellers de Puerto Rico, ahora lo saben, soy PR. Un.n), además de adivinador me muero de hambre.

-JAJAJAJ tu tan gracioso como siempre, querido Hiro-Yuuji le comenzó a pegar por la espalda-No te acuerdas de Enyoiji? El que una vez fue tu GRAN amigo, que nunca se separaban, siempre andaban para arriba y para abajo…-Yuuji siguió hablando, mientras que Hiro trataba de hacer mente. Cuando se acordó su cara tomo un brillo muy extraño y sus ojos se pusieron como platos de la emoción.

-Claro que si! Cómo lo iba a olvidar, si el fue…el fue…-se sonrojo bastante al recordar TODO lo que había ocurrido con ese chico.

K aun se encontraba ahí, (si, aun que no me lo crean :P)observando extrañamente a Hiro. No sabia el porque pero uno no pone una cara de esa manera por tan solo un amigo, o si?

-Que bueno que te acordaste! Porque aun que no me lo creas, se encuentra aquí! Pasa Enyoiji!-entonces entra un chico de bastante altura, de cabellos negros bastante largos, ojos color rojos casi como el fuego y una hermosa sonrisa acentuando su hermoso perfil. Era extremadamente hermoso. Dejando así a un Hiro sin palabras.

-Hiro! Amigo, tanto tiempo-se le acerco al pelirrojo, dándole un gran abrazo, pero no un abrazo cualquiera…

-Enyoiji, amigo!-correspondiéndole el abrazo. Yuuji estaba sonriendo, al ver tan contento a su hermano. Pero había una persona en ese estudio que no estaba tan contento que digamos. Al ver de la manera que el tal Eyoiji ese abrazó a Hiro, le estuvo DEMASIADO extraño. Levanto una ceja, al observar como el chamaco ese posaba sus manos en las estrechas caderas de Hiro, ese no haciendo nada para empujarlo o algo por el estilo.

La sangre del rubio comenzó a hervir como si de un volcán a punto de erupción se tratara XD Pero…¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASABA?... Esta bien, lo aceptaba. El pelirrojo ese capta TODA su atención. Cada vez que lo veía doblándose con esos pantalones tan apretados lo hacían perder la cordura y le encantaba cuando lo veía serio, con esas miradas de querer matarte. Si, también lo aceptaba de que era un chico bastante hermoso el cual le gustaría castigar toda una noche hasta que el chico pidiera piedad para que se detuviera XD.

-No puedo creer que te volvería a ver, mi querido Hiro- se separo del pelirrojo, tomándolo por la barbilla para observarlo directamente a los ojos-estas mas hermoso de lo que me pude haber imaginado-Hiro se sonrojo hasta las orejas por tan hermosas palabras.

-Pues de verdad que tampoco puedo creer el que estés aquí, Enyoiji. Pensé que te habías ido para siempre de Japón.

-Por lo que ves estoy aquí. Vine solo por ti-aun no había soltado del posesivo agarre que tenia a Hiro, este no inmutándose por eso. Enyoiji, que aun tenia la barbilla de Hiro entre sus dedos, acerco su cara a la de este, tomando sus labios en un suave beso. Hiro abrió grandemente sus ojos, sorprendido y asustado. Pero el beso no fue lo que lo asusto si no el rubio que se encontraba al lado de Yuuji. La mirada que K le dirigió a nuestro pobre de Hiro, fue de muerte mezclada con un después-te-despellejo. Al Enyoiji separarse del pelirrojo, este se alejo casi completamente del lado de el. Enyoiji sonriendo bastante complacido, observa hacia atrás viendo como el rubio lo traspasaba con la mirada.

-Querido Hiro, ¿desearías cenar? Es para recuperar y recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Cl…claro. P..por qué no?-sonrió nervioso el pobre pelirrojo. A punto de un colapso mental por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

-Vamos-Enyoiji tomándolo por la mano, casi arrastrándolo hacia fuera.

-Recuerda, mañana hay DEMASIADO trabajo por hacer-dijo K, con un tono bastante molesto.

La puerta se cerro, dejando solos a Yuuji y a K. El primero observando bastante raro a el segundo.

-Sientes algo por mi hermano o que?- observo interrogantemente Yuuji, esperando una muy buena contestación. El rubio solo lo observo seriamente, para luego sonreír irónicamente.

-¿Why you ask?-ahora el rubio era quien esperaba una buena contestación.

-No, por nada…- dijo Yuuji acercándose a la puerta para marcharse-bueno, espero volverte a ver algún día de estos-guiñándole el ojo al sexy rubio. K se quedo observando el estudio vació en esos momentos, pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho el hermano de Hiro.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

El pelirosa se encontraba tocando la puera del apartamento de Ryuichi Sakuma. Llevaba rato tocando pero nadie le contestaba.

-Bueno, lo mas seguro no esta-cuando el pelirosa se volteo para marcharse, se abre la puerta dejando ver a un sexy Sakuma, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, con sus cabellos pegados a su frente mojados y gotas de agua corriendo por todo su esbelto y buen formado cuerpo.

-Shu-chan!-grito el mayor, brincándole encima a un pobre Shuichi, que se encontraba todo sonrojado por tener que ver las imágenes de un Ryuichi acabado de salir del baño-te estuve esperando y pensé que nunca vendrías!- comenzó a morder su dedo mientras que lagrimones salían por sus azules ojos.

-Esta bien, Sakuma. Pero por favor, ¿podría salir de encima de mí?

-Claro que si!-cuando por fin se quito de encima de Shuichi, lo tomo por la mano arrastrándolo (literalmente) dentro del apartamento.

-Pues bien Shu-cha, ¿Qué tienes pensado para la nueva canción?-le pregunto Sakuma, cuando llegaron a la sala. Parándose y observándolo atentamente. Shuichi se sonrojo por la mirada que le dirigía su Dios. Además que se encontraba de "esa" manera frente a él.

-P..pues no estoy seguro. Ya que K nos mantuvo trabajando demasiado y no me dio tiempo ni para pensar-sonrió tontamente, llevándose una mano a su nuca.

-No importa, para eso estas aquí, verdad?-sonrió picaramente nuestro bello y hermoso castaño…digo el bello de Sakuma XD.

-Bueno, si-el pelirosa cambio rápidamente la mirada, no pudiendo mantenerla con ese ser que se encontraba frente a el. Ese ser que destilaba una gran profesionalidad y una perfección grandiosa.

-Espera aquí en lo que me cambio, vuelvo ahora. Espero no me espíes-dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole traviesamente.

-Es…esta bien-sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco. Ya que desde que había comenzado a venir a la casa de su Dios, estaba comenzado a sentir algo muy extraño. El estaba viendo al verdadero Sakuma, no al que solo cantaba o al que siempre se encontraba de forma aniñada. Conoció al verdadero y único Sakuma. Ese siempre había sido su sueño, poder compartir muchas cosas con su inspiración. Pero se sentía demasiado raro desde que Sakuma le había dicho algo que su cerebro aun no podía procesar claramente. ¡Es que no lo podía creer!

Flashback

**_El pelirosa y Ryuichi se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la sala del apartamento del mayor, escribiendo o mejor decir tratando de escribir las líricas del nuevo cd que Bad Luck sacaría con el grupo de Nittle Grasper. De repente el castaño se levanta de su sitio, acercándose un poco mas al pelirosa y arrodillándose frente a este. _**

**_-¿Qué…qué sucede, Sakuma?-pregunto muy nervioso el pelirosa, tratando de evadir la mirada que el castaño le estaba dirigiendo. Ryuichi tomo la mano de el pelirosa, tocándola suavemente y poniéndola en su mejilla._**

_**-Shuichi, tengo que decirte algo…-el pelirosa trato de hablar, pero Ryuichi poso un dedo en sus labios para que no dijeran palabra-…se que esto te tomara por sorpresa y se también que tu estas con Eiri Yuki. Pero quería decirte y desahogarme de una maldita vez. Quiero decirte el gran aprecio que tengo por ti, un aprecio que siento se esta transformando en amor…-estas ultimas palabras las deslizo suavemente por sus labios, casi pareciendo un susurro.**_

_**El pelirosa abrió sus ojos grandemente, sorprendiéndose por la declaración del mayor. Se sintió alagado, pero también se sintió destrozado. Ya que ese amor que el castaño estaba comenzando a sentir por el, no lo iba a poder corresponder. El ama completamente y absolutamente a su amante. Pero en esos momentos no sabía lo que realmente sentía. **_

_**-Yo…-toda palabra que el pelirosa fuera a decir fueron calladas por los labios del mayor. Ambos cayendo al piso a la vez que Sakuma aguantaba fuertemente las manos de Shuichi, siendo este un beso salvaje y profundo. Shuichi no sabia que hacer, pero su cuerpo fue quien automáticamente reacciono contestándole el beso al mayor. Ambos disfrutando ese momento de intimidad, solo hablando con sus lenguas, el castaño sintiendo desfallecer por tan solo sentir tan cercano el cuerpo del pelirosa. **_

**_Ambos se separaron en busca de aire, llenando sus pulmones por el tan agraciado oxigeno. El castaño aun tenía el agarre fuerte en las manos de Shuichi. Inmovilizando cualquier movimiento que este tratara de hacer. _**

_**El pelirosa aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sabor de su Dios que aun se encontraba en su boca, pero en su mente pudiendo divisar unos ojos dorados gatunos, haciéndole reaccionar instantáneamente. **_

**_-Yo..Sakuma por favor..suélteme-lloriqueo Shuichi, al ver que no podía mover su cuerpo y que sus manos estaban bien agarradas. El castaño sintió un fuerte dolor en el pech…, aceptando la cruda realidad. _**

**_-Discúlpame Shuichi-parándose rápidamente y dejando libre al pelirosa-no…no quise hacerte sentir mal-Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por las mejillas del castaño. Shuichi al levantarse y observar a su Dios de esa manera, hizo que las lagrimas también corrieran por sus mejillas._**

_**-Sakuma por favor…por favor..no llore-el pelirosa se acerco a Sakuma, abrazándolo para consolarlo en esos momentos-discúlpeme, no lo quise herir. **_

_**-No…no es tu culpa Shu…es mía por haberme hecho ilusiones…-se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo del pelirosa, desahogando su llanto contra el cuello del menor. Y ahí siguieron por un buen rato en lo que el castaño se calmaba. Cuando Shuichi sintió que este se había calmado, se separo un poco de el para observarlo a los ojos.**_

_**-Sakuma…yo..me podría quedar aquí esta noche?-el castaño lo observo bastante dudoso a la pregunta que se le había hecho. **_

_**-Y Eiri? No tendrás problemas con el?-bajo su mirada, no queriendo ver al pelirosa a los ojos.**_

_**-Claro que no…-contesto dudoso, no sabiendo si era cierto.**_

_**-Cl..claro que te puedes quedar-saliendo rápidamente el Ryu-chan aniñado con una gran sonrisa marcando sus labios.**_

_**-Ok!**_

_**Flashback end**_

-Shu-cahn! Ya estoy listo!-salio de repente Ryuichi con Kumagoro en mano, dando saltitos de felicidad por toda la sala.

-Que bueno, ahora comencemos a trabajar-dijo un bastante hiperactivo Shuichi, dispuesto a trabajar.

……………………………………………………………………………………

-Te sientes a gusto-le preguntaba Enyoiji al pelirrojo, mientras que el mesero les entregaba el menú.

-Es que aun estoy sorprendido, es un hermoso Restaurante. Y bastante caro por lo que se ve…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza mientras observaba el menú entregado por el mesero.

-No te preocupes, yo invito. Además quería hablar contigo tranquilamente. Deseo saber que ha sucedido con tu vida después de que me fui de Japón.

-Pues en mi vida han ocurrido demasiadas cosas. No se ni por donde empezar-decía mientras colocaba su mano en la nuca.

-Iré directo al grano, ¿Tienes alguien especial en tu vida?-a esta pregunta el pelirrojo se puso serio, pensando el porque de esa pregunta.

-Pues…s..no, no tengo a nadie especial en mi vida-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, cambiando su mirada rápidamente al menú.

-Excelente!-el pelirrojo alzo su ceja.

-Y por que ese "Excelente"?

-Porque yo aun sigo enamorado de ti, mi querido Hiro. Te sigo amando como el primer momento en el que estuve contigo. Aun siento el sabor de tus labios impregnados en los míos, como el sabor de tu cuerpo y el olor de este en el mió. Esa noche fue grandiosa, Hiro. Aun no la he podido olvidar, como tampoco te he podido olvidar a ti. ¿Te gustaría estar conmigo nuevamente? Volver a ser lo que un día fuimos.

-Yo…Enyoiji yo…-el pelirrojo no sabia que decirle. Es cierto, el fue su primer amor pero ya su corazón lo ocupaba otra persona (jejejeje, o mejor decir el rubio con mágnum en mano XD)

-¿Qué sucede?¿No te gustaría estar conmigo nuevamente, como una vez lo estuvimos?-tomo la mano de Hiro, acariciándola suavemente-deseo juntar mi cuerpo con el tuyo. Te deseo como nunca antes, tu cuerpo es un vicio del cual nunca me he cansado. Por favor, acéptame como tu legítimo dueño.

-Lo siento Enyoiji-dijo alejando su mano de la del pelinegro-pero yo ya amo a otra persona… y esa persona es mi legítimo dueño…

**Continuara:**

**AHHHHHHHHH! ¿Qué les parece? JAJAJA ahí tienes estupido Enyoiji…ejem…pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo, que espero sea de agrado para todos ustedes! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, se los agradezco enormemente. **

**Aquí correspondencia de algunos de los reviews XP:**

**-Angel: mi amor, gracias por haber leído la historia y dejarme tan hermoso y reconfortante review. Yo también te quiero un montón y espero sigas cada chapter de la historia XD. Te quiero!**

**-Milhouse-chan: Querido de que lo único que te gusta es el Yuri XP. Muchas gracias por leer el second chapter y mas feliz me pone el que te haiga gustado. Espero este chapter haiga sido de tu total agrado XD. CHAOOOOOOOOO**

**-Nadechan: JEJEJE yo también sentí vergüenza escribiendo esa parte XP. Fue un poco vergonzoso tener que imaginarme eso XD. Y pues si habrá un poco de Shu x Ryo y no te adelantare con quién se quedara :P. Espero te haiga gustado este capitulo. MUAAAAAAAAAA**

**-Nadesiko: Querida! Yo también creo que el rubio pervert quería unirse a la fiesta también :P. Me pone muy contenta el que te este gustando la historia y pues, no se si poner Mprg, aun que no lo he descartado XD. Un beso a ti también y espero sigas leyendo! MUAAAAAAAAAA**

**-Shiko-chan:querida no tengo la culpa de haberme adelantado, no tienes porque odiarme ToT. Mira que este capitulo lo escribí pensando en ti ;). Espero este capi sea de tu total agrado y espero tu también sigas tu historia de La Apuesta que esta muuuy pero que muuuuy buenísima XD. Espero leerte pronto y te me cuidas muchooooo!**

**-Minika: No he descartado de que Sakuma viole a Shuichi XDDDDD. Pero es que si lo pongo así me dirán pervertida ToT. Que bueno que la historia te haiga gustado. Espero leerte pronto!**

**-Chibi Thensi: Kyaaaaaaa! Que bueno que ya te registraste! Y mas bueno es que te haiga gustado la historia, no sabes lo contenta que me pone ToT…ejem…muy cierto nuestro Hiro es un pervertido, pero no importa mientras que sea solo con K, se lo persono XD. Espero este capi sea de tu total y grandioso agrado. Cuídate mucho y muchichichisimos besos guapísima! **

**Pues estos son todos. Espero dejen unos cuantos reviews dándome una que otra idea para este fic ;). ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. La traición Part I

**Título: Siempre fue a ti a quien amé.**

**Pareja: Hiro x K, y un poco de Shu x Yuki**

**Aquí les he traído el cuarto capitulo, que tanto trabajo me ha dado escribirlo. Aun que no me crean lo he escrito mas de 5 veces de distintas formas y con esta fue con la mas complacida que quedé. Les recuerdo que Gravitation no me pertenece, solo le robo los personajes de vez en cuando a nuestra querida Maki Murakami-sensei para hacer perversidades con ellos XD Este capitulo va dedicado, además de a Nadesiko XP, a Chibi Thensi, Shiko-chan y Milhouse-chan. Espero este capitulo sea de su total agrado. Ahora a ¡LEER!**

**Capitulo 4: La traición: Part I**

**By Hikari-chan**

-¿Qué sucede?¿No te gustaría estar conmigo nuevamente, como una vez lo estuvimos?-tomo la mano de Hiro, acariciándola suavemente-deseo juntar mi cuerpo con el tuyo. Te deseo como nunca antes, tu cuerpo es un vicio del cual nunca me he cansado. Por favor, acéptame como tu legítimo dueño.

-Lo siento Enyoiji-dijo alejando su mano de la del pelinegro-pero yo ya amo a otra persona… y esa persona es mi legítimo dueño…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Enyoiji un poco sorprendido por la contestación del pelirrojo.

-Como escuchaste. Lo siento pero no te puedo corresponder a ese amor que dices aun sientes por mi. Siento hacer perder tu tiempo..-Hiro se puso de pie para marcharse pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No, no te vallas-le sonrió suavemente-Por lo menos terminemos esta noche. Además no hemos cenado aun.

El pelirrojo asintió, sentándose en su lugar nuevamente. Tomó el menú, observándolo sin muchas ganas. En esos momentos lo que deseaba era marcharse a su apartamento y darse un baño de agua fría a ver si así se iba ese gran estrés que tenia todo su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que Enyoiji aun sintiera todo eso por el, se sentía mal el no poderle corresponder, pero ya el tenia a quien amar aunque esa persona no le correspondiera…

-¿Estas listo para ordenar?-pregunto el pelinegro, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo.

-Si-sonrió forzosamente.

Enyoiji llamo al mesero con la mano par que tomara sus órdenes. Luego de tomarlas se retiro y mientras los chicos esperaban por las ordenes Enyoiji le preguntó a Hiro sobre su vida, como iba, si era feliz, etc… A todo el pelirrojo solo asentía o contestaba un simple "no". Al llegar la comida ambos comieron sin cruzar palabra, al menos una que otra mirada que le hacia Enyoiji o roce de mano que el pelinegro hacia "accidentalmente".

Hiro ya deseaba marcharse pero el pelinegro no se lo permitía.

-¿Pero cual es la prisa?

-Enyoiji ya es tarde, además mañana tengo que trabajar-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su lugar-fue un placer volverte a ver y cenar aquí contigo. Ya me tengo que marchar pero espero volverte a ver pronto.

Hiro se alejó de la mesa sin esperar a que el pelinegro se despidiera, haciendo enfurecer a este por tan "mala educación" Pero lo que en verdad molestaba a Enyoiji es que no se había podido salir con las suyas. Deseaba a Hiro, era cierto. Pero ahora lo deseaba más que antes y de algo estaba más que seguro, que esa noche no se iría sin las manos vacías. Relamió sus labios mientras que una morbosa idea cruzo su mente…

El pelirrojo estaba saliendo del restaurante, sin percatarse de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Por cortar camino, se fue por un área en la cual no había mucha gente.

-En mala hora no traje mi motocicleta…-maldecía Hiro, ya que el restaurante quedaba bastante lejos de su apartamento y el cielo estaba amenazando de soltar esas gotas cristalinas. Cuando el pelirrojo estaba pasando cerca de un callejón, sintió como era agarrado del brazo y arrastrado dentro de este. Al ser tirado contra la pared, se volteo viendo a un pelinegro de no muy buen humor y con una mirada lujuriosa.

-¿Qué…qué sucede Enyoiji?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras que Enyoiji se acercaba peligrosamente a el.  
-Solo deseo lo que vine a buscar. Deseo tu cuerpo, estar dentro de ti.-acorraló a Hiro, mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas de este.

-Por favor Enyoiji aléjate…-el pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso, Enyoiji sonrió divertido al notarlo.

-Dale, no seas malo. Vamos a divertirnos como antes lo hacíamos. No se porque ahora no quieres, si una vez lo hicimos-el pelinegro apretó a Hiro contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pelvis se conectaran, haciendo que Hiro sintiera su erección.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi!-grito Hiro, mientras empujaba fuertemente a Enyoiji lejos de su cuerpo. No entendía la reacción del pelinegro. Ese no era el chico del cual una vez se enamoro…

-Si no será a las buenas, será a las malas-saco su puño desde la parte de atrás, golpeando fuertemente a Hiro en la cara, este cayendo al suelo por la fuerza utilizada en el puño-No te preocupes, no haré nada que no vallas a disfrutar.

Pateo fuertemente a Hiro por las costillas dos veces para estar seguro de que no se moviera. Luego se sentó encima de Hiro, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Amarro con este las manos de Hiro, el cual se encontraba aturdido aun por los golpes recibidos.

-Por favor…Enyoiji…no…de…detente…-lloriqueaba el pelirrojo, mientras sentía como el pelinegro besaba su cuello y con sus manos tocaba todo su cuerpo. De un tirón le arranco la camisa a Hiro, observándolo deseoso y pasando sus dedos por la tersa piel.

-Eres hermoso, mi querido Hiro-del cuello bajo por el pecho del pelirrojo, llegando a los pezones y mordiéndolos fuertemente.

-Ahhh!-un grito salio de los labios de Hiro, mientras intentaba moverse, quitarse de encima a ese maldito, dándose cuenta que le era imposible ya que sus manos estaban amarradas y Enyoiji lo tenia bien agarrado. Pero se desespero al sentir como el pelinegro bajaba por la cintura, llegando al vientre. Sacando fuerzas de no sabe donde empujo fuertemente a el pelinegro, el cual cayo de espaldas al suelo.

Hiro se levanto con dificultad para salir corriendo, pero fue detenido cuando Enyoiji lo aguanto por un pie, tirándolo nuevamente al suelo.

-Suéltame Enyoiji, por favor…déjame..-rogaba el pelirrojo mientras que dolorosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Lo siento pero no desperdiciare esta oportunidad.

-Noooo!-grito mientras sentía como la cremallera de su pantalón era bajada.

-Cállate!-otro golpe en la cara del pelirrojo, haciéndolo callar al instante. Para luego golpearlo nuevamente-nos divertiremos bastante, mi vida.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

K se encontraba caminando, tratando de despejar su mente. Se sentía muy confundido, no sabia ni lo que quería. El nunca se había encontrado de esa manera, ni cuando estuvo casado con Judy.. No podía creer que se encontrara como un joven el cual no sabe lo que realmente siente, el ya no era un joven. De repente recordó algo que lo hizo molestar demasiado…¡Maldito pelinegro! Aun recordaba como ese maldito observaba a Hiro y lo abrazaba, pero lo que más le molesto es como el pelirrojo no hacia nada. Se sentía estupido el sentirse de esa manera, celando a alguien que apenas estaba con el. Se sentía como un perro celando su comida XD Aun que pensándolo bien, seria muy buena idea comer de esa comida.(rubio pervert XD.)

-Noooo!

-Callate!-escucho como golpeaban fuertemente a alguien. Saco su mágnum, buscando de donde venia exactamente ese grito. Observo un callejón y se acerco sigilosamente a el. Se paro detrás de la pared, y al voltear lo que vio hizo que el Diablo con todos los ángeles del infierno entraran en su cuerpo, haciendo que creciera una ira enorme.

Enyoiji no se había percatado de que era observado y mucho menos de quien era ese.

-Enyoiji por favor…no-Hiro aun seguía pidiendo clemencia, mientras que el pelinegro trataba de bajar los pantalones de este. Un tiro al aire hizo que Enyoiji dejara su "trabajo" y mirara hacia arriba.

Le entro un pánico terrible al ver como K lo observaba y apuntaba con la mágnum. Se echo hacia atrás, cayendo sentado al suelo, mientras que Hiro abría sus ojos para ver a su salvador.

-K…-comenzó a llorar más fuerte, haciendo que la ira y enojo del rubio creciera. K guardo su preciosa arma ya que en esos momentos no la necesitaría…tal vez luego. Tomo a Enyoiji por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo y dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz, rompiéndole esta. Enyoiji se puso de pies rápido, tirando un golpe para defenderse, dándose de cuenta que solo golpeaba el aire, para luego sentir otro golpe por las costillas.

-Maldito!-grito Enyoiji en el suelo, para sentir como era golpeado nuevamente por las costillas. Un buche de sangre salio de la boca del pelinegro, esto no complaciendo al rubio, quien le golpeo nuevamente por el mismo lugar. No lo iba a dejar hasta que le rompiera las costillas y si también podía las vértebras.

Lo tomo nuevamente del suelo, tirándolo contra la pared y golpeándolo esta vez en el estómago y en lo que caía el pelinegro, K lo golpeo por la espalda, cayendo fuertemente Enyoiji contra el suelo. El rubio se arrodilló frente a el y tomándolo por la barbilla le susurro en el odio.

-Si no deseas que te mate en estos mismos instantes como el cerdo que eres, levántate y desaparécete de la vida de Hiro para SIEMPRE-esto último lo dijo en un tono severo, haciendo que Enyoiji temblara de pies a cabeza.

El rubio le dio un ultimo golpe con el pie por la cara para luego dejarlo tirado en el suelo, mientras se acercaba a la persona la cual le importaba.

-Hiro, Are you ok?-preguntaba suavemente el rubio, mientras volteaba a el pelirrojo, sintiéndose destrozado por lo que estaba viendo. Hiro tenía la cara toda golpeada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre que estaba brotando de sus heridas. Observo el estómago y costillas del pelirrojo, notando los moretones que ahí yacían.

El pelirrojo abrió suavemente los ojos, para observar a un preocupado K, el cual le tenía la cabeza en sus piernas, desatando sus muñecas.

-K…Gracias…-fue lo único que pronunciaron los labios de Hiro ya que cayó inconsciente en esos momentos…

………………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi se encontraba en el ascensor del condominio donde se encontraba el apartamento que compartía con su rubio amante. Lo que deseaba era llegar, darse un buen baño y descansar entre los brazos de su gran amor. Estaba demasiado agotado como para comer o para pensar en el día de mañana. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y el pelirosa comenzó a arrastrar los pies hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Entro la llave despacio, cansado hasta de respirar, y abrió la puerta lentamente. Entro al apartamento, dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño, sin entonar su usual "Tadaima Yuki".

Mientras que Yuki se encontraba en su estudio, escribiendo la novela con la que mas inspiración había tenido, hasta que escucho la regadera del baño ser encendida. Le estuvo extraño el no haber escuchado a Shuichi entrar al apartamento, pero más extraño le estuvo que este no hubiera gritado su nombre a todo pulmón y hubiera entrado a la oficina saltándole encima.

Apago la LapTop para dirigirse al baño. Últimamente su amante estaba actuando demasiado raro, bueno, también era que tenia demasiado trabajo con eso del nuevo CD que Bad Luck sacaría con Nittle Grasper. Abrió la puerta del baño y cuando entro lo que vio le saco una sonrisa suave y sincera. Shuichi se había quedado dormido dentro de la bañera aun con la regadera encendida. Se acerco, tomándolo con sumo cuidado, llevándolo a la habitación que ambos compartían. Con una toalla seco el perfecto cuerpo del pelirosa, para luego vestirlo con los trapos que Shuichi utilizaba como pijama. Luego lo acomodo en la cama, arropándolo con las sabanas.

-Yuki…-susurro el pequeño en sus sueños haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

Entonces decidió que la novela se podría terminar en otro día. Fue a darse un baño y luego de salir, se acostó al lado del pelirosa, tomándolo con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura y acercándolo lo mas posible a su cuerpo, casi haciéndose uno con el. Le fascinaba dormir de esa manera con su pequeño. Sentir su suave respiración en el cuello y escuchar las baboserías que decía entre sueños, era algo más que adorable, aun que eso si, el pelirosa NUNCA se enteraría de esas cosas. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente al pequeño y susurrarle en el oído lo que nunca tenía el valor de decirle:

-Te amo, Baka…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Se que esta corto, pero no quiere decir que este malo , a mi me gusto muchisimo escribirlo. Espero reviews para saber si lo continuo o no. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y me han dado ideas para este fic XP.**

**Correspondencia de reviews XD:**

**-Shiko-chan: No me mates ToT, prometo que no dejare que Sakuma interfiera en la relacion de nuestros dos tortolos…buenos solo un poco…ok bastante…pero no quiere decir que los separare un.n Gracias por el review y espero leerte pronto. Muchos besos!**

**-Milhouse-chan: Te complaceré! Habra una muerte mas adelante, de quien? Eso si que no Buahahahahahaha….ejem…pues gracias por tus hermosas palabras y gracias por leer el fic. Cuídate mucho y sabes que te quiero un montón. Muchos besos!**

**-Chibi Thensi- Querida! No sabes lo contenta que me hace el que te haya gustado el capitulo. Me has dado unas palabras muy alentadoras las cuales yo también quiero hacerte a ti: Me encanto el primer capitulo de tu fic y espero lo actualices pronto . Cuídate mucho querida y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu total y agradable agrado y mucho pero que muchos besos preciosa!**

**Estos son todos. Espero a todos les haya gustado este capitulo y la segunda parte vendrá pronto. Si odiaron a Enyoiji lo odiaran aun más Buawhahahahaha! Pues cuídense y hasta la próxima!**


	5. La traición Part II

**Título: Siempre fue a ti a quien amé.**

**Pareja: Hiro x K y un poco de Yuki x Shu.**

**Por fin la segunda parte del cuarto capitulo! ToT He pasado por un bloqueo mental grave y no me salía nada para escribir este capitulo, pero intente hasta que los intentos han dado fruto y ha salido este capitulo. Este capitulo, como la historia, ademas de a Nadeisko por su puesto, va dedicada a una chica que le he tomado mucho cariño, la cual he acogido como una muy buena amiga: Chibi Thensi. También a Milhouse-chan, que siempre me esta apoyando en todo y tambien a Chibi Neko-chan y Chibi inu-chan. Como siempre les recuerdo, Gravitation no me pertenece pero eso no me detiene para escribir perversidades de tan grandes personajes XD Espero les guste este capitulo!**

**Capitulo 4: La traición: Part II**

El sol salía en todo su esplendor, anunciado que la mañana había llegado. Los pájaros comenzaban con su canto mañanero, llenando el aire con su hermosa melodía. Los rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana del cuarto en el cual descansan los cuerpos de dos amantes. Uno de ellos abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus orbes doradas, entrecerrándolos al instante por el golpe de luz que entró a ellos. Abrió nuevamente los ojos cuando los sintió preparados para recibir la luz, fijando su mirada gatuna al cuerpo que descansaba a su lado.

Pasó sus largos y blanquecinos dedos por la cabellera rosada, para luego bajarlos tiernamente hasta la mejilla, sobresaltándose al notar la fiebre que tenía su pequeño.

-Shuichi-lo llamó suavemente, intentando despertarlo para investigar si el pelirosa se sentía bien.

-Hmm- fue la contestación de Shuichi que luego se removió en la cama. Comenzó a abrir sus hermosas orbes amatistas lentamente para al instante sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, haciéndole llevar sus manos a ella-Ouch!

-¿Estas bien, baka?- preguntó rápidamente el escritor con un tono de voz preocupado. Ese tono que solo el genki de su amante podía percibir.

-Si…digo no, me duele mucho la cabeza, también todo el cuerpo y…

-Y también tienes mucha fiebre- interrumpió el rubio-Es mejor que te quedes en casa-dijo todo esto con su usual tono de voz. Dando a entender que "no" le importaba si se quedaba o no.

-¿Y? Enfermo o no tengo que ir al trabajo, si no-comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza- le daré el gusto a K para que termine con mi vida.

Hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama, volviendo a caer en esta. Dándose de cuenta que después de todo Yuki si tenía razón. Era mejor que se quedara en casa en lo que se recuperaba. Además aun se sentía agotado por la vida que estaba llevando. Es agotador trabajar con un manager que siempre te esta apuntando con el arma, amenazándote de muerte si no terminas el trabajo. Ahora entendía el trabajo que es ser artista.

-¿Ves, Baka? Quédate en la cama, vuelvo ahora- la voz de su amante lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se quedo observándolo mientras el rubio se levantaba de la cama y se dirigia a la sala un poco irritado cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Al llegar tomó el teléfono con su santa "paciencia" mientras marcaba el número de su cuñado de memoria.

-Moshi, moshi-contesto el presidente de la disquera NG Records con su suave y tranquilo tono de voz.

-Tohma, solo te llamaba para avisarte de que Shuichi no va a asistir al trabajo.

-Oh! Me he dado de cuenta que en el dia de hoy a todos les ha dado por ausentarse K-san llamó casi ahora para avisar de que Nakano-san no podía asistir al trabajo como el tampoco…

-Eso era todo, adiós-colgó el teléfono, no interesándose en lo que su cuñado decía. Ahora de quien se tenía que preocupar era de Shuichi. Cuando se enfermaba se ponía mas insoportable que de costumbre. ¿Pero que demonios podía hacer? Así era como lo amaba y así lo soportaría hasta el final. Sonrió. Si Shuichi no hubiera insistido tanto, la relación de ellos no hubiera durado por tanto tiempo. Ahora era su turno de mantener a Shuichi a su lado, porque si ese pelirosa lo abandonaba su vida no iba a ser la misma. Recordó un viejo dicho que su padre decía mucho: "El amor es ciego" y el mas que nadie podía demostrar la certeza de esto.

-Yuki! Tráeme algo para el dolor de cabeza!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

El rubio de ojos esmeraldas se quedo observando el teléfono por unos segundos para luego volver a ponerlo en su lugar. Así era Eiri, con su humor característico de el. No sabia el porque se extrañaba de esa actitud tan fría del escritor. Aun que algo podía aceptar, desde que el pelirosa llego a su vida la cambio aunque Eiri no lo aceptara. Ese pelirosa le cambiaba la vida a todo aquel que le conociera.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando ver a un castaño de ojos azules totalmente serio.

-Así que Shuichi no viene al trabajo-dijo en un tono de voz un tanto severo. Se sentía decepcionado, había esperado con ansias de que amaneciera por tan solo ir al trabajo. El día anterior Shuichi le había prometido que después del trabajo irían a comer. Había planeado todo para esa noche y cuando por fin lo tenía casi en sus brazos esto tenia que suceder. Pero tarde o temprano le haría cumplir esa promesa.

-Si, por lo que escuchaste-le sonrió-cuando Eiri-san llama, es que Shindou-san no esta muy bien de salud.

El ojiazul al escuchar ese nombre, le hirvió la sangre y sus ojos dejaron ver una marca de odio que el de ojos esmeraldas pudo notar.

Sentía lastima por su mejor amigo pero no lo podía ayudar. La felicidad de Eiri estaba envuelta y no iba a permitir que nadie derrumbara lo que tanto le había costado construir a su cuñado y a Shuichi aunque para mantener eso significara la destrucción total del corazón de Ryuichi. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un conejo rosado que se encontraba ahora en su cara moviéndose de lado a lado.

-Tohma! Kumagoro y yo queremos que desayunes con nosotros-la versión aniñada de Ryuichi salio nuevamente. Esa mascara que el utilizaba para esconder a su verdadero yo y que también utilizaba para manipular a las personas a su antojo sin que ellas siquiera se dieran cuenta.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no?

………………………………………………………………………………………

Encendió la ducha dejando correr el agua fría por todo su cuerpo, llevándose consigo el sueño que su cuerpo tenía, despertándolo de la mala noche que había pasado. Sentía una sed de venganza contra ese maldito pelinegro por lo que le hizo a Hiro. "Me las pagaras maldito infeliz" fueron las "amenazantes" palabras del muy desgraciado antes de escapar. Ese pelinegro había cruzado el límite de la poca paciencia que el tenia. Y la paliza que le había propinado no fue suficiente. Sonrió maliciosamente al cruzar una idea morbosa en su mente, se las iba a pagar muy caro.

Salio de la bañera sin importarle secar su cuerpo, colocándose su ropa interior negra y una camisilla del mismo color pegada al cuerpo que hacia tonificar sus bien formados brazos (kya! Que endemoniadamente sexy es ese rubio pervert XD) Luego se dirigió al cuarto en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo. Aun estaba muy preocupado por el, le estaba extraño de que aun no hubiese despertado. Creyó que hubiera sido mejor el haberlo llevado a un hospital.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, quedándose en el marco de esta para observar al pelirrojo que se encontraba descansando. K se sintió un poco enternecido por lo hermoso que se veía Hiro descansando. Aun no sabia lo que exactamente sentía por ese chico, pero lo que si podía asegurar es que lo que sentía por el era algo mas que atracción física.

Recordó la vez que Hiro se le declaro, si a eso se le podía llamar una declaración. No estaba seguro si lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho fue por lo ebrio que estaba o porque era lo que realmente sentía. A pesar de todo tenia una esperanza de que fuera verdad, sabia que si seguía así se iba a terminar enamorando de el y no quería sufrir mas adelante. No quería volver a repetir lo que sucedió con Judy, eso seria demasiado para el.

-Mghh-ese sonido hizo que K saliera de sus pensamientos. El rubio se acerco un poco mas a la cama en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, notando que este se estaba moviendo un poco. Parecía que pronto iba a despertar.

Hiro comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Llevándose una mano a ellos, ya que la luz le lastimo. Cuando los pudo abrir por completo, lo primero que vio fue a un K observándolo tiernamente para su sorpresa. Hiro automáticamente se sonrojo hasta las orejas al ver como estaba vestido su manager, con esa "ropa" que lo hacia ver tan sexy. Deseo ser golpeado nuevamente si de esa manera podía seguir viéndolo así.

-Good morning, Nakano-le saludo K, mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado del pelirrojo.

-Que tiene de bueno-contestó un poco irritado, tratando de sentarse, pero al lograrlo un fuerte dolor le dio en sus costillas-Agh!- K lo tomo por los hombros acostándolo nuevamente en la cama.

-Tu te quedas aquí, mientras yo preparo algo de desayuno-le sonrió suavemente, haciendo que Hiro se sonrojara un poco. K se levanto para partir a la cocina, hasta que una mano le aguanto la de el.

-¿Qué…que sucedió con Enyoiji?-pregunto tímidamente el pelirrojo, temiendo a que el rubio se molestara. El rubio se molesto un poco por la pregunta, ¿Qué tenia que estar preguntando de ese maldito? Pero se percato de la mirada de Hiro y decidió contestarle.

-No te preocupes, con la paliza que le di, creo que no se podrá levantar de aquí a un mes-y le sonrió abiertamente, divertido. Hiro solo sonrió y le dio gracias al cielo de que en esos momentos K lo hubiera rescatado. Sino, no sabría que hubiera hecho.

-Gracias K…-ahora fue el turno de el rubio para que sus mejillas se tiñeran un poco de rosado.

-No problem-y arranco del cuarto a preparar el desayuno. Hiro lo observo hasta que se desapareció detrás de la puerta. Ahora entendía porque se había enamorado de el y por eso no se arrepentía.

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, a la par que los cubría con sus manos y suspiro cansadamente. Esperaba que Enyoiji no volviera aparecerse nunca más. Aun no podía creer lo sucedido. Y pensar que ese hombre fue su primer amor. Ese que el sufrió tanto cuando se marcho. Movió su cabeza a los lados, tratando de no pensar en el. No se lo merecía después de lo que trato hacerle.

Al rato K entró con el desayuno en una charola. Acercándose a la cama, para luego dejar el desayuno en una mesita al lado de la cama para así poder ayudar a Hiro sentarse en la cama.

-Ya esta-poniéndole la charola en la falda-un desayuno completamente nutritivo- Hiro solo observo la charola que contenía un plato de sopa, galletas, jugo y agua, para luego observar a K con cara de "Yo no me pienso comer todo eso". K leyó la cara de Hiro como si de un libro se tratara y tomo la cuchara para darle la comida. Se la iba a comer deseara o no.

-K, yo puedo comer solo-Hiro lo observo con mirada intimidante, haciendo sonreír al mayor.

-I don't care-tomó un poco de sopa en la cuchara y se la acerco a los labios a Hiro. El pelirrojo no tuvo de otra más que abrir la boca y tomar la cuchara en ella. Saboreo la sopa encontrando lo deliciosa que sabia. K si que era un gran cocinero.

-Do you like it?- pregunto un dudoso K.

-Si, muy ricas-Hiro sonrió y K volvió hacer el mismo procedimiento anterior.

Cuando Hiro termino con todo lo que la charola contenía, K se la removió de encima, depositándola nuevamente en la mesa. El pelirrojo se quedo observándolo atentamente, no sabia si preguntarle pero necesitaba saber sobre la vida del rubio. No sabia absolutamente nada de el y si deseaba tener mas confianza con el tenia que empezar por algo.  
-K, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- preguntó un poco desconfiado y con miedo.

-Go ahead-se sentó nuevamente al lado de Hiro, mientras que este se apretaba las manos del nerviosismo.

-¿Co..mo esta tu hijo?-cerro los ojos fuertemente, no queriendo verlo. Sintió que había metido las patas, no las dos las cuatro.

-¿Michael? Esta bien, aunque su madre no deja que yo lo vea. Desde que nos divorciamos a sido de esa manera. Ella mantiene a Michael a su lado tan solo por molestarme a mí. Ni siquiera tiempo pasa con el, los únicos que siempre están con el son el gorila que trabaja para ella Ark y la nana.

Hiro abrió enormemente los ojos, sin creer lo que el rubio le había dicho. Se sentía contento porque aunque fue poco, le contó algo de su vida. Pero se molesto con la perra de Judy, ¿Cómo no permitirle a un padre ver a su hijo?

-¿Y por que no luchas por su patria potestad? Tú eres el padre, tienes el mismo derecho que ella.

-I know. He pensado en eso pero se que le causaría un daño irreparable a Michael si lo traigo a Japón. Piensa, lo separare de su madre, de sus amigos y de su tierra natal.

Hiro observo la mueca de tristeza que el rubio trato de ocultar. Se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba K en Japón. Tan solo estaba con su trabajo y con su banda. Le gustaría consolarlo pero no se atrevía y sin saber lo que hacia Hiro abrazo a K, depositando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-No estas solo- fue lo que salio de sus labios sin saber el porque. K tan solo lo observo, para luego abrazarlo también por la cintura. Se sintió aliviado el que el pelirrojo le entendiera. Por fin alguien sabia como se sentía. El pelirrojo levanto la cabeza para observar los ojos azules del rubio, mientras acercaba mas su cara a la de el. Tenia miedo de cómo el reaccionara, pero se iba a arriesgar. Después de todo si no se arriesga no se gana.

El rubio se percato de lo que intentaba Hiro, y sin más, lo tomo por la barbilla, para terminar de acercar sus rostros, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran. Ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras Hiro fue quien termino de unir sus labios con los del rubio en un beso suave, tan solo ambos uniendo sus labios. Hasta que el rubio lo tomo por la nuca, abriéndose paso con su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo. Recorrió esa cavidad a su gusto, mientras que Hiro acercaba su tímida lengua a la del mayor hasta hacer contacto. Ambos estaban disfrutando ese momento, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo indispensable y se separaron llenando sus pulmones con este.

Hiro se sonrojo completamente, sin saber como abrir los ojos. Su cerebro no podía aclarar lo sucedido en esos mismos instantes. Tuvo que abrirlos, para encontrarse con un rubio que lo observaba divertido, mientras lo tomaba por la barbilla nuevamente y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Now, descansa un poco mas- se levanto dejando a un aturdido Hiro que aun no procesaba lo sucedido. Tomo la sabana y lo arropo, mientras tomaba la charola y se marchaba del cuarto.

Hiro solo cerró los ojos, mientras que la felicidad no cabía en su corazón. Había avanzado más de lo que pensaba que haría. Se sentía completamente satisfecho. Nunca pensó que todo saldría así. Pero ya había avanzado y seguiría avanzando hasta el final. Ese rubio iba a ser para el aunque le costara la vida (que exagerado XD) y pensando en todo esto poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Mientras K estaba en la cocina, con una sonrisa difícil de evitar. Estaba seguro de que ese chico le gustaba y deseaba tener más de ese chico. Delineo sus labios con sus dedos, mientras que una sonrisa sincera marcaba sus labios.

-I think I'm falling in love.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Un pelinegro se encontraba acostado en una cama de hospital. Habia salido con 2 costillas rotas y la nariz igual. En cuanto saliera del hospital ese rubio se las pagaría. Como también se las pagaría Hiro por rechazarlo. El amor que el sentía por Hiro al tiempo se convirtió en una obsesión. Deseaba al pelirrojo para si solo.

Desde que se había ido de Japón, siempre se mantenía al tanto de el con Yuuji, el cual le decía gustoso como se encontraba l pelirrojo. Cuando se enteró de que Hiro tocaba la guitarra para la banda Bad Luck se sintió contento y se convirtió en un fan de ellos. Pero aunque le dijera a Hiro, lo hecho hecho estaba. Y el deseaba Hiro a las buenas o a las malas.

El rubio ese se las iba a pagar con creces. Ese dia se percato de que el sentía algo por SU Hiro y por esa razón lo iba a eliminar de su camino. Hiro es solo de el y para el…

**Continuara:**

**Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Pues a mi me gusto y no me gusto. Es que encuentro que hablaron demasiado. Pero lo prometo, para el próximo capitulo habrá mas acción. En el próximo capitulo es que comenzaran los problemas, viene alguien a molestar a la vida de K, Kumagoro seguirá interfiriendo entre Yuki y Shuichi y Enyoiji tratara de vengarse de lo que le hizo nuestro sexy manager. **

**Ahora, contestación de reviews:**

**-Milhouse-chan: JAJAJAJA que bueno que te estén gustando los fics por mi XP Y no te preocupes que Enyoiji pagará mas adelante lo que hizo. Maldito! Pues te doy las gracias por sacar tu tiempo y leer mi fic. Sabes que te quiero mucho y espero que sigas leyendolo, ah. Muaaaaaa**

**-Chibi Thensi: Mi amor! Espero que este capitulo haya sido completamente de tu agrado. Y si, habrá muerte de un personaje ya que esa si es mi especialidad XP Te quiero mucho y espero que actualices pronto tu fic. Aun que se que ahora estas en la escuela y pues te deseo que tus exámenes finales salgas bien. Te me cuidas mucho, pero que mucho, oki? Te quiero, muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**-Shiko-chan: sabes, había pensado a poner que Enyoiji deseaba reconquistar a nuestro bello Hiro, pero después no lo puse así y me salio eso. Por lo menos me siento satisfecha de que te haya gustado y espero que los capítulos que actualice te sigan gustando. Gracias por siempre dejar en tus reviews críticas reconstructivas para el fic como también cosas que deseas que le añada. Te cuidas!**

**-Nadesiko: Querida! Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo. Pero mas contenta me pone el que estés orgullosa de ser la madrina de este fic ToT No sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando leí eso. Espero este capitulo haya sido de tu total agrado. Muchos besos!**

**-Ychinan: Mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo! Gracias por haber leído el fic. Y pues no te preocupes que no deseo morir joven, así que seguiré con el fic Espero que este capi te haya gustado y sabes que te amo un montón querida! Mucho pero que muchos besos!**

**-RiYu-chan: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Cada vez que recibo reviews como los tuyos me dan ánimos par seguir con este fic. Gracias muchas gracias y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Te cuidas!**

**Uffff, estos son todos. Espero que les guste a todos los lectores este capitulo. Desearía que me dejaran reviews diciendo como desearían el fic. Me encanta saber las opiniones de los lectores como también algunas ideas que dan. De esa manera puedo complacerlos a ustedes XD. Se cuidan mucho y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	6. Noche de placeres y algo mas

**Título: Siempre fue a ti a quien amé.**

**Pareja: Hiro x K y un poco de Shuichi x Yuki.**

**Diclaimer: Les aseguro de que Gravitation NO me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon. Después no digan que no se los advertí.**

**Ahora sin mas el fic. XD**

**Capitulo 6: Noche de placeres y algo mas.**

**By. Hikari-chan**

La salida de la luna y el oscurecido cielo daba indicios de que la noche había llegado. Un rubio de cabellos largos y ojos azules se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena, en espera de que el joven de cabello rojo se despertara.

Había pasado un poco aburrido el día, no había encontrado que demonios hacer. Limpio su casa mas de cuatro veces como buen obsesionado de la limpieza que era el, salió en la tarde para comprar los alimentos que iba a utilizar para la cena y aun así no había encontrado entretenimiento. Esperaba que el endemoniadamente sexy pelirrojo se despertara pronto para por lo menos tener con quien hablar.

Sus deseos no se hicieron esperar, ya que cuando se encontraba pelando las papas, un chico pelirrojo, con los cabellos completamente revueltos y frotándose los ojos se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, un poco desorientado.

-Buenas noches, Nakano – le sonrió al chico, pero este ni se inmuto por devolverle el cumplido, lo que hizo que el rubio se molestara un poco. El siéndole amable y el chico era un desconsiderado. Chicos de hoy día…

-¿Ya es tan tarde? – pregunto un poco sorprendido el pelirrojo. Si que había dormido demasiado. El rubio tan solo le asintió a su pregunta.

Hiro se acerco a la mesa del comedor, sentándose en una de las sillas. Cruzo sus brazos, colocando su cabeza encima de ellos. Aun estaba demasiado cansado a pesar de todo lo que había descansado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto K, mientras abría el refrigerador, sacando de este unas bolsas un tanto extrañas.

-Me siento mejor – contesto levantando la cabeza de donde se encontraba. De repente su cara adopto una mueca de gracia, al notar que K llevaba un delantal. (jajaja no me imagino a K con un delantal, se tiene que ver bien…girly? XD) Intento ahogar la risa tapándose la boca, pero no lo pudo lograr ya que el rubio se volteo a observar que era lo que le sucedía a Hiro.

Cuando el rubio se volteo, Hiro no pudo aguantar mas la risa, cayendo patas arriba en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas. Mientras que el rubio sentía como le iba a explotar la venita de la sien, al darse de cuenta el porque el pelirrojo se reía. Se volteo para no decirle nada y se dispuso a seguir haciendo su trabajo, mientras que el pelirrojo aun reía sin poder casi respirar en el suelo.

Hiro se calmo de tanto reírse y con un poco de dificultad, se levanto del suelo. Es que eso nunca se lo había imaginado ver, a K con un delantal, la risa estaba por venirle otra vez, pero ya le dolía mucho el estomago para seguir riendo así que intento calmarse.

-Hey K, ¿necesitas ayuda? – preguntaba el pelirrojo, cuando se sentía ya mas calmado, a la par que se acercaba a donde se encontraba el rubio.

-No, Thanks – contesto un poco molesto. Se sentía como un niñato, pero es que no podía controlar el enojo. El pelirrojo noto el tono de voz utilizado por K, sintiéndose un poco mal. No fue su intención molestarlo, pero es que se veía demasiado gracioso. Prefirió no decir nada, encaminándose al cuarto nuevamente para darse un baño, necesitaría mucha agua fría para despertar a su adormecido cuerpo.

Aun sentía un poco de molestia por los golpes dados a su cuerpo por Enyoiji. Ingreso al baño, quitando de su cuerpo primeramente la camisa del pijama que el rubio le había puesto. Para luego seguir con el pantalón, terminando con su ropa interior.

Ingreso a la bañera, encendiendo el grifo, dejando que el agua fría recorriera libremente por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Mientras que en otra parte del apartamento se encontraba el rubio viendo televisión. Podía escuchar claramente el sonido del agua cayendo por un cuerpo para luego terminar en la bañera. Imágenes comenzaron a correr por su pervertida mente XD sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo crecía. Se cruzo de brazos, reprendiéndose a si mismo, sintiéndose como un joven puberto. El, un hombre bastante mayorcito de edad y que estuvo casado alguna vez, calentándose por tan solo pensar en como el agua recorre por el cuerpo perfecto del pelirrojo, tocando lo que el nunca ni en sueños podría…Era mejor que dejara de pensar porque si no, terminaría peor.

Se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, dirigiéndose a la cocina, para luego abrir una puerta que se encontraba al frente de la mesa, dejando ver una pequeña terraza. Entro, colocando sus brazos en las barandas, para luego aspirar el aire fresco. Necesitaba tomar aire.

XXXXX

Ding Dong

Al escuchar el timbre, se levanto lentamente del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado. Pasar un día con un baka como Shuichi enfermo era completamente devastador. Con parsimonia se dirigió a la puerta, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haberla abierto.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – pregunto de mala gana.

-Solo vine a ver a Shuichi – contesto de la misma manera el de ojos azules. Había venido a ver a Shuichi y el maldito escritor lo dejaría entrar quisiera o no - ¿Me dejaras pasar?

Ante esta pregunta el rubio lo pensó bien. No le caía nada bien el que ese maldito sicótico viniera a visitar a SU Shuichi. Aun que pensándolo bien, era mejor porque asi podría observar bien las reacciones del pelirosa y poder aclarar las dudas que los carcomían por dentro.

El rubio se retiro a una esquina, dándole a entender al ojiazul que podía entrar. Mientras menos palabras cruzaran mejor. Al castaño entrar, Eiri cerro la puerta tras el. Camino para que el ojizaul le siguiera, para llevarlo hasta el cuarto en el cual se encontraba el pelirosa. Al llegar abrió lentamente la puerta, mientras que observaba si Shuichi estaba despierto. Y en definitiva, estaba despierto.

-Baka, tienes visita – abrió la puerta para que entrara el Sicótico del conejo. A Shuici se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo, saltando de la cama a los brazos del ojiazul ante la sorprendida mirada del rubio.

-Ryuichi! – Ambos cayeron al suelo, causándoles una pequeña risa – Pensé que no vendrías a verme – inflo los cachetes en forma chibi, aun agarrado al cuello de su Dios.

-Kumagoro y yo queríamos ver como seguía nuestro amigo Shuichi! – apretó mas el cuerpo que se encontraba en sus brazos, observando con el rabillo del ojo al rubio que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Sonrió satisfecho al ver la mirada que el escritor le dirigió.

Shuichi se separo del castaño, sintiéndose acribillado por la mirada de su amante. Se paro rápidamente del suelo, ofreciéndole la mano al ojiazul para ayudarlo a levantarse. No debió haber actuado de esa manera. Sabia que tendría problemas luego de que el ojiazul de fuera.

Al ambos estar ya de pie, siguieron hablando de cuantas estupideces podrían existir. El rubio tan solo se volteo, saliendo del cuarto y tirando la puerta fuertemente. Sus dudas se habían aclarado, estaba seguro de que Shuichi tenía algo con el maldito de Ryuichi. Se tiro en el sillón, sin querer pensar. Pero la acción que tomo el pelirosa con Ryuichi era demasiado de extraña. Apretó los puños, sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraban en la palma de la mano. Los celos y la ira crecieron dentro de el. Luego de que se fuera el maldito ese, Shuichi y el iban a tener una conversación bastante seria. De esa conversación se decidiría si su relación continuaría o se acabaría…

Shuichi sintió pánico al ver como el rubio había salido del cuarto. Sabía que eso significaría problemas luego. Se sentó en la cama aun por el shock, mientras que Ryuichi se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Shuichi? – pregunto el ojiazul con un dejo de preocupación en su voz. Al principio se sentía bien el que el maldito rubio se pusiera así. Le estaba dando a demostrar que estaba ganando mucho territorio con Shuichi y él tenía miedo de que se lo arrebatara de los brazos, aun que esa ya era su idea, quedarse completamente con Shuichi.

-S..Si, estoy bien – mintió. Sentía su propia respiración acelerada, como también sus nervios descontrolados. Nunca quiso actuar de esa manera frente a Yuki, pero es que el tiene que entender que le tiene mucho aprecio al castaño… - Ryuichi creo que es mejor que te marches, aun no me siento bien.

El ojiazul lo miro bastante sorprendido, pero luego endureció su mirada. Se levanto sin decir nada, abriendo la puerta. Antes de salir le dirigió una ultima mirada a Shuichi.

-Sabes de que en mi casa eres bien recibido – al decir esto cerro suavemente la puerta, para luego dirigirse a la salida. Volteo para ver al rubio, el cual se encontraba en el sillón. Este ni se inmuto en mirarlo. Abrió la última puerta que le quedaba, marchándose así del apartamento del pelirosa.

Shuichi no sabia si salir del cuarto o no. Sintió una punzada fuerte en la cabeza, el dolor le estaba volviendo. La puerta se comenzó a abrir, dejando ver a un rubio con mirada fuerte. Estaba molesto.

-Shuichi Shindou, tenemos que hablar…

XXXXX

El agua moldeaba el esbelto cuerpo del pelirrojo, mientras que de una vez le refrescaba del calor. Se encontraba sumiso en sus pensamientos. Pensando en lo que sucedió en la mañana. Aun no podía procesar bien el haberse besado con K, para que luego este actuara como si nada hubiera sucedido. Suspiro. Delineo sus labios con uno de sus dedos. Aun sentía el sabor del rubio en su boca.

Cerró el grifo, para luego salir de la bañera. Observo todo el baño, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No tenia con que ropa vestirse. ¿Y que haría ahora? No pensaba salir en toalla. Aun que pensándolo bien…no seria mala idea XD Tomo la toalla, secando con esta un poco su cuerpo, para luego colocarla en su cintura. De esa manera salio del baño para poder pedirle ropa prestada a su manager.

Mientras que el rubio aun se encontraba en la pequeña terraza, observando las estrellas que brillaban en el oscurecido cielo, dándole a este un toque especial y hermoso. Sin desearlo, comenzó a recordar el día en el cual su hijo le había sido arrebatado de las manos. Judy no tenia ninguna piedad hacia el. Ella sabía lo mucho que amaba a ese niño, como también sabia el amor que le tiene el niño a su padre. Cerró los puños con fuerza, cerrando también sus ojos en un gesto de coraje, pero también en un gesto de dolor.

-Hey K…-el pelirrojo llamo al rubio, luego de haber descubierto en donde se encontraba. El rubio reacciono rápido, volteándose al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse gradualmente. Ahí, frente a el, se encontraba la visión mas hermosa que había podido ver del pelirrojo… Su cabello mojado, desprendiendo gotitas de agua, las cuales se juntaban con las demás que tenia por el cuerpo, hasta caer lentamente por este, dejando un pequeño camino mojado.

Se comió al pelirrojo de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada. Sintiéndose sudar al ver que el pelirrojo traía tan solo una pequeña toalla en la cintura, sintiendo una fuerte envidia de esta. El pelirrojo sentía como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas, con consecuencia trayendo un fuerte sonrojo en estas. Al ver que el rubio no le contestaba, decidió hablar el.

-Es…pues…para que me prestaras ropa, ya que no tengo ninguna y pues…- coloco su mano izquierda en la nunca, sonriendo tontamente. Pero al abrir los ojos, pudo observar que de la nariz del rubio, salía un líquido color carmesí XD

-Este K…tienes…-paso su dedo por la nariz, para ver si el rubio le entendía. Pero por lo que veía, el rubio estaba ensimismado observándolo, haciéndolo sentir un poco especial – ¡Hey, K! – alzo la voz un poco para ver si este reaccionaba. Dicho y hecho, el rubio salto por el susto, para pasar una de sus manos por la nariz, descubriendo lo que salía por esta.

-Wait Here – salio de la pequeña terraza, caminando a paso rápido a la cocina, tomando una servilleta al llegar y colocándosela en la nariz. ¿Por qué demonios Hiro tenia que salir de esa manera! Aun el calor recorría por todo su cuerpo, trayéndole descargas eléctricas que iban a parar a un lugar exacto. Pero entendámoslo, llevaba tiempo sin ver pelos en la sopa (1) XD

Cuando pudo detener el desangramiento que tenia por la nariz, salio a la terraza nuevamente, descubriendo, para su suerte, como el viento revolvía los cabellos del pelirrojo, moviendo también la toalla que este traía puesta. En esos momentos el rubio deseo que una ráfaga de viento se llevara la maldita toalla de una buena vez…

-¡K! – se sobresalto Hiro, al voltearse y encontrar a K parado en la puerta, pensando sabrá Dios que cosas – Pues este…lo que te quería pedir es si me puedes prestar ropa – el rubio se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente al pelirrojo, haciendo de que comenzara a olvidar las palabras que iban a salir de su boca – pues…este…pensé…- un dedo del rubio tapo los labios de Hiro, mientras lo tomaba con el brazo derecho por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, para luego susurrarle en el odio…

-¿Por qué mejor no te quedas así? – el dedo del rubio, fue reemplazado por sus labios, comenzando al instante un beso salvaje, degustándose del delicioso sabor de la boca del pelirrojo. Sus manos pasaron de la cintura del pelirrojo, hacia su espalda. Pasando por esta tan solo las yemas de sus dedos.

Mientras que el pelirrojo, que aun no podía salir de su asombro por el comportamiento del rubio, abrazo al rubio por el cuello, pegando a este más a su cuerpo. Un gemido se ahogo en su garganta al sentir como el rubio posaba las manos en su trasero, apretujándolo con verdadera ansiedad.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo indispensable, ambos rompieron con el beso, aprovechando esto el rubio para tomar a Hiro por la cintura, obligando a este a que enredara las piernas por sus caderas. Caminando con dificultad se dirigió a la mesa del comedor, tirando al suelo todo lo que se encontraba encima de esta, acostando ahí al pelirrojo.

Las inquietas manos del mayor recorrieron por toda la anatomía del pelirrojo, mientras besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello, torso y abdomen de este. Los gemidos se hicieron presentes en la boca del pelirrojo al sentir como los labios de K besaban la parte baja de su abdomen. El rubio sentía extasiarse por cada gemido que se escapaba de la boca de Hiro, así que arranco la toalla, siendo esta la única que impedía la desnudez completa del pelirrojo.

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él, sonriendo al ver la prepotente erección del menor, recordándole su dolorosa erección que se encontraba atrapada debajo de su ropa intima. Hiro aprovecho el momento en el que era observado por K, para sentarse en la mesa, tomando a el mayor por la camiseta, atrayéndolo hacia el. Iniciaron un beso, mientras que ahora eran las inquietas manos de Hiro las que recorrían por toda la perfecta anatomía del gringo pervert.

Se separaron del beso, aprovechando esto el pelirrojo para quitarle la camisilla del gringo, este alzando sus brazos para ayudarlo. Los ojos de Hiro recorrieron torso y brazos del rubio, extasiándose con el cuerpo que se encontraba frente suyo. Acerco sus dedos al abdomen del rubio, pasando la yema de sus dedos suavemente hasta llegar al torso. Ahora eran sus labios los que buscaban los puntos débiles del cuerpo entre sus brazos.

La lengua del pelirrojo se encontraba en uno de los pezones del rubio, mientras lo lamía y mordía, haciendo endurecer este al instante para luego pasar al otro. El mayor echo su cabeza hacia atrás, enredándose a las caricias que le entregaba el pelirrojo, ahogando los gemidos en su garganta. Sintió como el menor besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, soltando un pequeño gemidito el cual fue escuchado por Hiro, descubriendo así el punto débil del gringo. El cuello.

Comenzó a atacar el cuello del mayor con besos, mientras sus manos se colaban por la ropa interior de este, tomando a su objetivo entre sus manos, masajeándolo lentamente. Ahora si K no pudo reprimir un gran gemido. El pelirrojo lo estaba llevando a un punto sin retorno.

A sabiendas el rubio de que pronto terminaría, saco la mano intrusa que se encontraba en su ropa interior, para luego terminar de quitar esta ultima prenda que se encontraba en su cuerpo, acompañando al pelirrojo en su desnudez. K nunca lo había hecho con un hombre anteriormente, pero no podía ser mucha la diferencia, ¿verdad?

El rubio se alejo de la mesa, tomando la mano del pelirrojo para bajar a este de la mesa. Lo acerco nuevamente a su cuerpo, mientras que las caricias y besos no terminaban, ambos acercando sus pelvis, haciendo un delicioso contacto entre sus miembros, haciendo gemir a ambos en el acto.

Lentamente ambos se dirigieron a la sala, mientras que el gringo lanzaba al pelirrojo boca abajo hacia el sillón, pegando su pecho a la espalda caliente y sudorosa del pelirrojo. Dirigió una de sus manos al miembro del menor, masajeándolo rápidamente, mientras que la otra mano la dirigía a la boca de Hiro, para que lamiera sus dedos. Ya deseaba enterrarse completamente en ese cuerpo tan jodidamente adictivo de Hiro.

Cuando sintió que los dedos en la boca del menor estaban completamente ensalivados, los retiro para luego dirigirlos a la entrada de este. Paso un dedo alrededor, para luego introducirlo, haciendo gemir ruidosamente al menor. Sus ansias crecieron, haciendo mover rápidamente el dedo, para luego terminar de introducir otro, marcando movimientos lentos al principio para estos ser luego rápidos. Y sin más introdujo el último dedo, haciendo el mismo procedimiento.

La mano que se encontraba en el miembro del menor fue retirada, al igual que los dedos que se encontraban en su interior, haciendo gruñir al pelirrojo. El rubio sin pensárselas dos veces, se posiciono detrás de Hiro, tomando su miembro y sin mas deslizarlo completamente hasta sentirse dentro.

-Ahhh – un gemido se escapo de la boca de ambos. K sin poder resistirse mas, retiro completamente su miembro, para luego embestir fuertemente, haciendo el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez hasta que las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y los movimientos de las caderas de ambos eran más fuertes.

Las manos de Hiro se colocaron en el espaldar del sillón, ayudando estas a empujar más fuerte sus caderas hacia atrás. Ambos sentían que pronto terminarían, así que el mayor comenzó a masturbar a Hiro a la misma velocidad de las embestidas.

-K…ahhh…te…te amo! – con esto ultimo dicho, el pelirrojo termino en la mano del gringo, para luego sentir como era invadido su interior con un liquido caliente.

Ambos se lanzaron al sillón, cansados, tratando de regularizar su respiración. El rubio coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Hiro, mientras que este le abrazaba. Las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, aun recorrían su cabeza, y sin darse de cuenta contesto algo que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

-Yo..también – el pelirrojo sonrió, alzando la cabeza que se encontraba en su pecho, para luego besarlo en los labios. Poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados en el sillón.

XXXXX

El pelirosa y el rubio se encontraban sentados en la cama, uno frente del otro. Yuki sentía que la poca paciencia se le iba, ya que el pelirosa no le contestaba a su pregunta.

-¿Me amas, Shuichi? – se aventuro a preguntar nuevamente. El pelirosa tan solo clavo su mirada cristalina en las orbes doradas que le observaban interrogantemente. Sin poder mas se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado, dispuesto a alzar completamente el tono de su voz.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes! ¿No que ya estabas cansado de que te lo dijera!

-Entonces si me amas como dices que lo hacer, porque demonios actuaste de esa manera al ver al maldito ese! – Eiri también se levanto de la cama, enfrentando a Shuichi. No le importaba que le estuviera reclamando por celos y por sus dudas.

-Porque…porque – el pelirosa no sabia ni porque había actuado de esa manera. Tan solo sintió felicidad el ver a Ryuichi… Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, dejando soltar sus lágrimas.

-Apenas puedes darme una contestación concreta y ¿aun así quieres que te crea que me amas! – el rubio sintió que su corazón era arrancado del lugar en el que se encontraba. Ya todo estaba aclarado para el. No necesitaba ninguna clase de aclaración. Se volteo, abriendo la puerta, para luego tirarla con toda su fuerza. Ya no le importaba nada más… La persona la cual había aprendido a amar le traicionaba sin importarle sus sentimientos.

Tomo las llaves de su auto, para luego ponerse los zapatos y salir del apartamento, tirando la puerta fuertemente. Mientras que Shuichi seguía en el suelo llorando amargamente, sintiéndose preso de un absoluto miedo. Miedo a que todo lo que había logrado con el rubio se arruinara, miedo a no descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y ahí se quedo toda la noche, en espera del rubio para tratar de aclarar las cosas. Pero este no se apareció en toda la noche.

XXXXX

El sol salía aclarando todo el oscuro cielo. Anunciando con esto de que la mañana había llegado. La luz llego hasta los ojos del pelirrojo, abriendo sus ojos con pesadez. Se volteo en el sillón, para buscar el cuerpo que había descansado con el suyo, descubriendo que se encontraba solo. Se sintió decepcionado al principio, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE Y ENDEMONIADAMENTE FELIZ! Si que las cosas habían sucedido rápido, pero aun así, todo salio perfectamente. Pronto sintió como alguien ingresaba en la sala, para cuando alzo su vista, pudo observar a K con su ropa interior puesta, acabado de salir del baño.

K se acerco al chico, sentándose a su lado, para luego darle un beso en los labios de los buenos días.

-Good Morning

-Buenos Días, Claude – ambos sonrieron, para luego el pelirrojo levantarse del sillón, dirigiéndose al baño, caminando completamente desnudito. El rubio tan solo lo observo de arriba abajo hasta que este se desapareció por el pasillo. Se había ganado la lotería. Olvidándose de todos los pervertidos pensamientos que volaron a su mente, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Minutos luego salio Hiro del baño, secándose los cabellos con la toalla, vestido de la misma manera que K; en ropa interior. Se dirigió a la cocina, parando a mitad de camino al escuchar como llamaban al timbre.

-Por favor ve y abre la puerta que yo no puedo – le dijo K al verlo. Y pues con bastante cansancio y con una incomodidad al caminar, el pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla su cara tomo una mueca de fastidio y sorpresa mientras que la persona que se encontraba en la puerta lo observaba de arriba abajo.

-Where is Claude? – el pelirrojo no contesto, tan solo se dedico a mirar a esa maldita persona que se encontraba frente suyo.

K al ver que el chico no volvía, se dirigió a la entrada a ver porque tardaba tanto. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver quien era. Rápido su cara tomo una mueca de fastidio a la par que movía sus labios con verdadera molestia.

-What the hell do you want, Judy?

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: Lo acepto, se que el final estuvo desastroso. Pero entiéndanme, llevo mucho tiempo en espera de una idea, además ya es de madrugada y tengo MUCHO sueño y pues por no hacerlas esperar mas lo quise avanzar. **

**Le agradezco a: Chibi Thensi, Nadesiko, Shiko-chan, Milhouse-chan, Rei SaMakoto, RiYu-chan, Eiri minako y Becky-chan por sus hermosos reviews. De verdad es que este fic lo he seguido por todos ustedes. Espero este fic les haya sido de todo su agrado y espero reviews aunque sean insultos por el mal lemon que hice Un.n Pues ya si me voy, ¡¡¡hasta la próxima!**

**(1) Es una expresión que dice mi hermano XD cuando alguien no ha tenido…este…ustedes saben XD por mucho tiempo!**


End file.
